


Lost Bet

by musingpredilection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingpredilection/pseuds/musingpredilection
Summary: Albus Potter secretly has harbored a crush on you.  You are exceptionally irritated at him, seriously all the time!  A bet is proposed, and you are quite sure you will win!





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> “… where they’re in 4th year again, and they’re kinda enemies (reader is prob a gryffindore since Albus is a slytherin) and they’re partners in potions, and they keep like fighting, until they make a bet, reader loses and has to go on a date w/ Albus and it’s real cute and stuff? Thanks!❤️❤️” [request made from Tumblr]

    It’s not that you don’t like Potions class; in fact, you rather enjoy the topic.  The agitating thing is your partner all semester is Albus Potter.  Literally any other partner would be better.  For the first three years, Albus has been a nuisance.  He is quiet and brooding, but heaven forbid you wind up on the side of his temper, he becomes mocking and insulting.  His need to prove himself and distance himself from the famous Harry Potter’s shadow is suffocating, and he is an absolutely useless in class, perhaps a late bloomer if he’s lucky

    Once again, today’s potions class is no different.  Albus has miss measured the ingredients, and you must start from scratch.  

    “Albus,” you hiss, “That’s not…” you grab the leaves that he has in his hand.  “Those are the wrong ones.  We need the stems of this one.”  You toss the leaves aside and scurry to the storage room.

    “Honestly, Y/N, you just need to relax.” Albus sighs.  “I’ve made it this far.  It’s not that big of a deal.”

    “Not a big deal?”  You feel as if the wind has been knocked out of you.  “You’ve made it this far, only because of who your father is.  They won’t fail the Boy Who Lived’s son.”

    “Hey that’s not fair!” Albus protests.

    “It’s true.” You say, turning to cut up the stems.  “I can’t believe I got stuck with you.  How am I ever supposed to make top marks now?” you mutter.

    Scorpius overhears your frustrations and whispers something to Albus.  Potter nods his head, and Scorpius speaks.

    “Hey, Y/N, what if Albus finishes this potion and gets full marks?”

    “Unlikely.  We are likely to fail this whole lab.” you deadpan.

    “What do you say?  A bet then?”  Albus proposes.  You glance up from the potion book, and he continues, “I will finish this whole potion, and if we get full marks…”

    “… You go out on a date with Albus.” Scorpius finishes.

    You sputter, nearly choking on your saliva.  “What?!”  You must of heard wrong.

    “I will finish this whole potion, and if we get full marks, you will go out on a date with me.”

    “Ok, but what’s in it for me?  If I lose this bet, we don’t get full marks, fail the lab, and what?  I’m saved the hassle of a date with an enemy?”

    “No, name it,” Albus says.

    You think for a minute.  “I want you to ask the professor for a new partner.  Say that you don’t want to hold me back, and I should get a new partner.”

    “Really?”  Albus raises an eyebrow.  “Out of everything… that’s what you want?”

    “Yes.”

    “Ok, done.  Deal.”

    “Deal.” you say shaking his head.  Upon releasing it, your brain throws out an objection.  “Ok, wait!  One more thing…”

    “Oh here we go…” Scorpius moans.

    “Shut up, Scorpius!”  you snide.  “Why do you want to go out on a date?”

    “Because I find your Ravenclaw inquisitive nature fascinating.”  You thought he saw you as brash and reckless.  Your Ravenclaw desire for perfection driving him to insanity.  Yet he just said that your inquisitive nature fascinates him? _What?!  Are you really talking to a fifteen year old boy?  Is this really Albus._  For three years, you’ve been unspoken sworn enemies.  And this fourth is no exception, at least you think…

    To your disbelief, Albus finishes the potion, and it receives full marks.  Also to your disbelief, you are now obligated to a date with Albus Potter.  

    “Hhhhowwww?!…” you stutter in disbelief.

    “Perhaps it’s you that messes up the potions…” Scorpius inputs.  You merely scowl at him.

    “I knew how to do this one with my eyes closed.  My mum taught us when we were young.”  Albus explains.   _You’ve been played.  Completely._  “See you tonight at 7pm in the Great Hall?”  You just nod, still stunned.

* * *

 

    You walk into the Great Hall in some simple muggle clothes, a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt.  The candles are dimmed, and in the middle of the Slytherin table, there’s a Ravenclaw stark blue table cloth.  On top sit shimmering dishes and cutlery that looks polished.  Albus is situated on the bench closest to the wall.  Upon seeing you he stands and gestures for you to sit across from him on the bench.  He is in a dark green suit with a blinding white dress shirt beneath.  He’s skipped out on the tie this time.  

    “Hello, Y/N.”

    “Albus,”  you observe the table as your seat.  “I’m sorry I didn’t realize we were dressing up.”

    “Oh, I just wanted to look nice for tonight.  You don’t need to feel obligated to anything.”

    “Really?  I’m here on a date with you out of obligation.” you frown slightly.

    “Yeah, I suppose, yes that is an obligation.  Anyway, I got the House Elves to make some chicken and potatoes, with chocolate cake for dessert.” Albus explains as the dinner appears.  

    “Wow, thanks,” you say wearily.  As Albus picks up his fork, you continue, “Albus, why are we doing this?  What is this for?  I thought you hated me.”

    “Hated…?” Albus almost chokes on his food.  “I… I’ve never hated you.  You’re incredible.  Top of the class, independent, decisive.  Everything I want to be.”

    You scoff, “Everything… No!  Those traits make me ruthless, unfriendly, and unforgiving.  I’m well aware of what the other houses call me.  I’m not blind or deaf.”

    “They are just intimidated.  They just want to be you or be with you.” Albus says full mouthed.

    “So you thought you’d beat them to it?” you query.

    “No.” he says, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  “Y/N, I’ve had a crush on you since First Year.  Since you knocked into me, trying to get to class the earliest.  All my books scattered on the floor, but you didn’t even turn back around, just charmed them back into my hands as you kept running.”  Albus continues, “I admit, I’m not the best in school, but I’m not as bad as you think I am.  I only mess things up, because that’s the only time you talk to me.  You remind me a lot of the Gryffindors I know, bold and courageous.  Unlike other Ravenclaws you aren’t afraid to answer incorrectly.  Perhaps that makes you top of our class, learning from your failures.”

    You are stunned.  How even do you reply to this?  “Thanks.” is all you can say.

    “No problem.” Albus wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Dessert?”

    You nod.  “Albus, I must admit, I’m very surprised.”

    “Ah, it’s nothing,”  Albus says.  “So who are you friends in Ravenclaw?”

    You spend the rest of the meal getting to know one another as friends rather than enemies.  You have to admit, Albus is smarter than you had assumed.  He is driven by emotion.  He is full of passion.  You like that.   _And, wow, is he cute in this suit, and the way his hair sticks up at the back and falls over his eyes._ You think. _And the way his eyes glitter at you._  He tells you about some of the adventures he and Scorpius have been on; he’s a great storyteller making them sound breathtaking and exhilarating.  

    After dinner, he walks you back to your common room.  “Albus, I had a great time tonight.”  you pause turning to him.  “Thanks.”

    “No problem, Y/N.  I’m glad you liked it.”

    “Yeah I did.  Let’s do it again sometime.”

    “Yeah sounds good.” Albus agrees.  “Wait?! What?  You want to go out on a date again?” His eyes widen at you when you nod.  “Oh cool!  Just wait until Scorpius hears, he owes me a galleon!”

    “You bet whether I’d go out with you again?” you shrieked.

    “Of course,” he smirks.

    “Of course you did…” rolling your eyes, you move to enter your common room.

    “Y/N…” Albus says and you turn around.  He embraces you, and places a soft kiss on your cheek.  “Had a great time tonight.  See ya around, and at our next date.” he winks.

    “Thanks Albus.” you blush and stroll into the common room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best… sorry, but thanks for reading! I'm transferring my works from Tumblr [@musingPredilection] to here, feel free to request stuff :) and I might just write it :)


End file.
